


Rockin Around the Christmas Tree

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: 25 days of Malec: Christmas EditionDay 7: Decorating
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Rockin Around the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look todays update is early lol.
> 
> Heres some excited Magnus! Hope yall are enjoying
> 
> :D

Really, this wasn't Magnus' plan for the day. He didn't really have a plan for the day at all but for some reason when he woke up this morning and got up to make coffee had this sudden urge to just...decorate.

He felt like his home wasn't very festive.

Christmas was a wonderful time of the year and one of his favorite things about it was decorating with colorful things and most importantly a _tree._ Why he hadn't done it yet was a mystery.

Most people would wonder why he loved to do it all by hand when he literally had magic at his fingertips. He would always say there was something so special about decorating your home by hand. It was just so satisfying knowing that every inch of perfection in your house was done at your own will and hard work.

That would be why as soon as he had coffee made to ensure Alec wouldn't be so grumpy when he woke up, Magnus went straight to one of the guestrooms that had all of his Christmas boxes in the closet and started moving them all into the living room. By the time Alec finally did wake up, Magnus was sorting through his decorations.

Alec gave him a sleepy confused look then shook his head. "Coffee first," he murmured.

Magnus giggled and yelled, "I already made a pot for you." As he walked into the kitchen.

There was a mumbled "thanks sweetheart" in reply that Magnus just barely heard and with that he began hanging up some lights.

Later, once Alec was more awake and had his caffeine, Magnus was just about finished with some lights around the living room when Alec spoke up.

"So," he said, holding up the string for Magnus to focus on getting the nail in the wall. "You like to decorate by hand?"

Magnus hummed, "I think theres something so nice about doing it the mundane way."

Alec smiled fondly as the answer reminded him about an old conversation about showers and shampoo.

Together they spent the next few hours putting up decorations, Alec was in charge of everything Magnus couldn't reach and helping him hold things so he could figure out where the nails would go. They put a reef on the door, one that Magnus had magically changed so it said "Happy Holidays from the Lightwood-Banes" and it made it impossible for Alec to stop smiling. There was tinsel on the fireplace with little stocking hangers shaped like Santa and a sleigh, their stockings hanging from them. There were lights around the windows and balcony doors and a few reindeer and snowman figurines dotted around the room.

When they were observing the way it had turned out, Magnus suddenly gasped, cupping both of his cheeks in his hands like the dramatic person he was.

"We need a tree!"

Then without further ado, Magnus snapped and suddenly a tree was sitting in the corner where there was a perfect amount of space for it. It was almost as tall as the ceiling itself and Magnus giggled at how surprised Alec seemed.

Magnus clapped happily, grabbing the box full of tree ornaments.

"C'mon Alexander, we have more work to do."

They decorated the tree at a comfortable pace, discussing work and family plans while they did so. They got tangled in a string of tinsel while trying to wrap it around the tree which had them giggling and pressing sweet kisses to each others lips. When they finally got it wrapped all around and had the same problem with the lights they finally moved onto the ornaments and Magnus told Alec about a few of them.

"Ragnor got me this one year when we were in London." It was an ornament that was shaped like a cat and had blazing gold eyes. "He got it as a joke but I always held it dear." His voice was both happy and sad.

Magnus told him about the ornaments that Catarina made herself when she was into ceramics and how he could never make himself get rid of them. He even explained the one that looked like a lily, the flower being his mother's favorite.

Alec kissed his forehead after those ones, knowing how much he missed Ragnor and his mother.

Alec put a few of his own ornaments that Jace and Izzy had made when they were younger and bought for him over the years.

Finally, they got to the last few little decorations, which they put up together and the house was ready. It looked perfect in Magnus' head. Not too many lights or clashing of colors. It was all put together nicely and looked spectacular.

Magnus squealed happily when they finished.

"Oh it's beautiful, Alexander." He mumbled.

Alec couldn't help but look at Magnus, still dressed in pajamas, no make up and his hair fluffy and bouncy with curls, when he replied.

"Yeah, it really is."

Magnus glanced over, a blush spreading when he realized what Alec meant. He breathed out a laugh, grabbing Alecs hand and tangling their fingers together.

"Thanks for helping, Alexander." He said, stepping closer to press a kiss to Alecs cheek.

Magnus smiled when Alec blushed a little, pressing close to soak up his warm some more. He hummed when Alec wrapped his free arm around his waist, tugging him close so he could press their lips together. He deepened the kiss, tilting his head to do so.

When they pulled away, Alec kept their foreheads pressed together.

"It was my pleasure, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out #cherrys25daysofmalec on Twitter for updates!
> 
> And come tell at me on twitter! @ babyboymagnus


End file.
